Let's make a memory
by GameOn
Summary: Mild spoilers. Based on the episode promo for "Murder He wrote". It's the pool scene minus the interruption of a dead body. "You forgot your suit." "I know." A cute giggle escapes her. "I hope you don't mind," she taunts him as she takes a few provocative steps closer. Her thumb brushes over the corner of his lips as she tells him, "Castle, you're drooling."
1. Chapter 1

_You wanna make a memory  
You wanna steal a piece of time  
You could sing a melody to me  
And I could write a couple lines  
You wanna make a memory._

_Bon Jovi_

There's a perfectly good swim suit sitting in her suitcase. It's a sexy blue and black number which shows off plenty of skin. She'd purchased it only last week for this very occasion in fact. But her hand hesitates before bypassing the scraps of material and reaching for the robe instead.

"_Are you buying this with someone special in mind?" the saleswoman had asked as she put the credit card through the machine._

_Beckett had smiled as she thought of the writer and the likely reaction that he'd have to seeing her dressed in the Spandex. "Yeah he is pretty special," she'd replied._

"_You'd better make sure that he doesn't have any heart issues because he might have a coronary when he sees this," the woman had joked._

_The cop had laughed and taken the tissue-wrapped package. "He'd better not have a heart attack because I've got other plans for him." Plans that include them both being naked, his hands all over her body and having him deep inside her._

The swim suit is gorgeous but she's changed her mind at the last minute. There'll be other occasions when she can wear it, maybe if they're ever up here with company. But for tonight it's just the two of them and she's decided that Richard Castle is going to have his mind blown.

The Hamptons house is absolutely stunning. It's large, spacious with a beachfront location and beautiful lines. She doesn't regret coming out here for a romantic weekend but it does remind her that she's not the first woman that he's showed this place to.

There was that painful summer a couple of years ago when he disappeared from her life. He'd secluded himself in this idyllic location to write, accompanied by his ex-wife Gina. Castle broke her heart the day that he walked out of the precinct with the blonde publisher on his arm. Beckett's never told him about it, how she was already in love with him back then, about how she thought that she'd blown their only chance by not saying yes when he'd asked her earlier.

The hurt has faded with time and fact that they're together now but inside her heart lurks a tiny germ of jealousy. They've both dated other people during the last four years, partly because of miscommunication but also because of a willful denial of the attraction on her part. Maybe she isn't the first girlfriend that Castle has brought up here but tonight she intends to blast any memories he has of other women from his mind. In the future when he thinks of the Hamptons he's only going to remember this night and the woman he has now. And the first memories that she plans to create are in the pool.

She bites her lower lip in a nervous gesture that's unconscious but then the cop squares her shoulders and firmly fastens the belt on the robe. Normally she's sexually confident, some would say adventurous even. Beckett's had her wild years and there's a box at the bottom of her closet to testify to her kinky past. It's not like she's a virgin, it's not even her first time with him. There's no reason for her be nervous about a little nudity by the pool.

_Stop delaying Kate._

Castle is waiting for her by the back deck covered by a blue dressing gown. She knows what's hiding underneath that material; a firm chest with surprisingly sensitive nipples that she likes to lick sometimes, a sparse trail of hair that circles his navel before heading south and hopefully soon a very firm erection that she plans to make full use of tonight.

"Hey Kate. Did you find everything ok in the bedroom?" Castle is completely unaware of the carnal nature of her thoughts as he takes her hand, fingers sliding easily to link with hers as he leans in to brush a light kiss over her lips. The pressure of his mouth is barely there like the flutter of butterfly wings, it's chaste and easy but it makes something dark and heavy coil inside her, or maybe it's her own thoughts that has her primed.

"Yeah, it was fine." She's surprised by how even her voice is, it doesn't betray the wet heat that's pooling between her legs.

They walk out into the warm evening. The dark, humid night makes it feel like they're the only two people in the world.

"I am sure you will find the temperature suitable but if you would like it any warmer then I can change the temperature or …" he says as he walks towards the sparkling water of the pool.

He turns back to find her smiling at him coyly before she undoes the belt and deliberately drops the robe. A little kick pushes the material away from her so that she stands completely nude with only gold sandals covering her feet.

"Or I could just stop talking." He pauses to take in the display. "You forgot your suit."

"I know." A cute giggle escapes her. "I hope you don't mind," she taunts him as she takes a few provocative steps closer. The deliberate sway of her hips pulls his eyes south before he looks back up again. The stunned expression on his face makes her feel powerful and she reaches out a hand to gently close his gaping mouth. Her thumb brushes over the corner of his lips as she tells him, "Castle, you're drooling."

His arms are reaching up to grab her but she's already walked past him to the edge of the pool. Beckett looks back over her shoulder and gives him a challenging look; come and get me it says and then she's diving into the water. There's only the smallest ripple in the water as she enters cleanly; she spent an entire summer practicing on the one meter springboard in order to impress a guy at high school.

She kicks twice to push herself in towards the centre of the pool before she pops up to float on her back. The water is pleasantly warm but even if it was as cold she'd hardly feel it, not with how hot her blood is at the moment.

He's still standing on the side of the pool completely mesmerized by the vision; long, lithe legs, the beautiful curve of her breasts, tight nipples pointing impudently skyward and a face that he'd happily wake up to for the rest of his life. The writer still can't believe that finally, after all this time, he gets to see Kate Beckett like this; he can touch those curves and slide home between her legs.

"Are you just going to look or are you going to join me?" Beckett teases him.

A dirty grin covers his face at her invitation.

"Well the view is pretty spectacular from here," he pretends to consider the question for a minute.

"That's a shame," she makes a moue of disappointment. "I guess I'll just have to _amuse_ myself then." Her hand slides languidly down, fingers disappearing between the plump folds. "That feels so good," she moans. "I'm imagining that it's your cock instead of my fingers. I love the way that you tease me by rubbing it in little circles around my clit. It's just the right amount of pressure so that I'm usually dripping wet and frantic by the time you slide the tip in."

Her actions mirror her words as she inserts her index finger up to the first joint.

"Your control is unbelievable. I'm almost out of my mind but you won't thrust in all the way. Instead you keep it slow and shallow; just a little bit deeper each time." She slips a second finger in, and all the time her thumb keeps flicking over her clit. "It's like you're waiting for me to lose control before you'll really fuck me. I'm writhing and begging for it and that's when you give this dirty little laugh before you slam your cock in as deep as it'll go. I'm coming so hard and you just keep going, working your cock in and out until …" she loses her train of thought. "Arghhhh. Yes Rick!"

Oh fuck. She looks so hot floating in the water as she orgasms from the pleasure of her own hand. Beckett's gaze remains locked with his and she has that look on her face that he's only ever seen when they're in bed together. As much as he's enjoying the show there's no way that he's not getting a piece of that. The robe comes off and he takes a step towards the pool.

"No Castle," her voice stops him.

"No?" he tilts his head in confusion. What does she mean by no? If her plan is to drive him crazy with sexual frustration then this is definitely the way to do it.

"Clothing is not an option," she deliberately looks at the board shorts that he's still wearing.

It takes him a second to shuck the trunks; his erection bobs up as soon as he's free of the material. He doesn't even attempt to dive in; instead he lowers himself over the side. There's no way that he'd look as graceful as she did, belly flops at keg parties was more his style at college.

"Nice of you to join me but I'm all done now. The pool is all yours." Beckett's treading water now and she grins as he advances. Even as he gets closer she backs up.

"There's no way you're getting out now, not after that display," he tells her.

"Do you think you can catch me?" there's a challenging glint in her eyes.

Castle gives her no warning before he lunges at her but she's got a quick reaction time. Kate's already diving out of his reach even as he surfaces at her previous position.

"Is that the best that you can do Rick? Too slow old man. At this rate I'm going to die of boredom."

"Old and boring is it? You won't be saying that when I catch you," he vows with a growl.

"You gotta catch me first," she laughs as she kicks off, her over-arm strokes putting more distance between them.

Beckett is very agile in the water; she manages to evade him several times by quickly changing directions. But Rick is the faster swimmer and eventually he manages to corner her by the side of the pool.

"I guess I'd better show you what this _old _man can do." His arms bracket her body as he presses her back against the pool tiles.

It's shallow enough here that he can stand on the bottom but it's a little bit too deep for her. She can't tread water because he's too close, so Beckett is forced to wrap her legs around his waist in order to keep afloat.

His lips claim hers, devouring and possessive as he marks his territory. Aided by the buoyancy of the water he hoists her up slightly out of the water so that he can move down to her breasts. His mouth is so hot as he laves her nipple and the contrast with the coolness of the water is stimulating. Castle moves onto the other breast to lavish it with the same attention and she's gripping his head and moaning the whole time.

"I guess that you liked that. Not bad for an old man huh?" he says with a cocky grin as he lowers her back into the water. "Let's see what else you like."

His fingers go exploring, slipping in between their bodies. They caress over the flatness of her stomach, circling to palm her ass before inching forward to find the apex of her thighs. He's getting closer and just when she thinks that he's going to touch her _right there_ he stops.

"I'm sorry, didn't you say that you were all done? I guess you wouldn't be interested in another round," he says oh so innocently.

"Don't you dare stop now," Kate growls at him. She's got one arm around his neck and she reaches down with her right hand to grab him.

Silky smooth and deliciously hard; he's so big that she barely circle his cock with her fingers. Her first orgasm was good but it's nothing compared to how it feels when he's inside her. Beckett tightens her thighs around his hips in order to lift herself up; she pushes his erection down slightly and angles her hips so that the tip notches inside her sheath.

He's thrusting up even as she slides down the length of him and it feels like she's going to burst. Castle wrestles back the reins of control, setting a punishing pace, as rough and as deep as he thinks she can take it.

"More," she pleads.

If he's startled by that it doesn't show, he just goes even faster. She's got nothing to stand on, nothing to support herself with so all she can do is ride out the storm as he bucks against her.

"I'm coming Rick. Yes Rick, yes."

He slams himself home and stays there, he can feel her walls clenching around him, milking him dry until it feels like his legs are about to collapse under him. He rests his forehead against hers, panting as they both recover.

Castle has a shit-eating grin on his face when she finally looks up. "So was that _interesting_ enough for you Kate?" It isn't really a question; she was more than satisfied and they both know.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we should try it again just so I can be certain." She pulls away from him and gets out of the pool.

The robe lies where it was discarded and she makes no move to pick it up and cover herself. She looks like a Bottecelli Venus arising from the water, beads of waters trickling down her nude form. And even though he's only just come, his cock gives a twinge of interest. Kate makes him feel as horny as a sixteen year old boy again.

"I'll be in the bedroom when you're ready," she tells him as she sashays away. Definitely the bedroom next and then she's got plans for the desk in his office as well but there's no rush. They've got at least the whole weekend to make some new memories, hopefully even a lifetime.

**A/N: For those people who reviewed to let me know that water sports meant more than I thought it did, thanks. Maybe I'm a bit more naive than I knew, anyway I've edited it out now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I wasn't intending to do this extra chapter but after actually watching 'Murder he wrote', especially that last scene, I couldn't help myself. Spoilers for that episode. **

_You wanna make a memory_

_If you don't know if you should stay_

_And you don't say what's on your mind_

_Baby, just breathe_

_There's nowhere else tonight we should be, we should be_

_You wanna make a memory._

_Bon Jovi_

"You know it's funny, my cover was that I was coming out here to write and I actually got an idea for a book." Castle rests back on his elbows, enjoying the view from his bed. It wasn't so much the fireplace with its centre-piece stone anchor or the flickering orange flames from the candles scattered around the room, rather it was the sight of Detective Kate Beckett wearing a barely there babydoll lingerie in lacy black.

"Oh Hamptons Heat, so you were serious about that huh?" she guides the lit taper to the final candles.

"Well I already have the story, that's the hardest part," he explains.

"So do you have an ending yet?" Beckett blew out the taper before placing it on the table.

"Oh well, I have some ideas but I'm open to suggestions."

"How about this? The weekend hadn't turned out exactly as Detective Heat had imagined," Beckett crawls onto the side of the bed as she narrates the story. "But now nothing …" she pushes back the comforter so that she can swing her leg over him.

"Oh." Castle seems surprised by her bold move, turning his head to watch the bedcovers fall to the side before switching back to gaze up at her with stunned eyes.

Beckett looks like a goddess; strong and radiating feminine power as she sits straddling his hips. She lowers herself until he can feel the naked, wet heat pressed against his pelvis. Kate knows what she wants and she's not shy about taking it.

"… not even another murder on the beach," she continues, her hands reach up to flick her hair out behind her, "could stop her from getting exactly what she desired most." She leans down to claim his lips.

"Hmmm, that's good," the writer says; it could be praise for her prose or for the heady taste of her mouth.

"Can I get a writer's credit?" she teases him.

"We'll talk," Castle pulls her back in for another deep kiss; he could drown in the taste of her. It's rich and intoxicating and he could happily sip from this cup for the rest of his life.

Her body lies flush against his, the softness of her lace covered breasts brushes against his chest while she can feel the stirrings of his erection as it stiffens against her groin. Beckett rubs herself against him, the friction teases them both, a foretaste of what's to come.

"Do you know what I desire the most now?" she asks him as she works a hand between their bodies. It slides over his abdomen and then dips under the elastic of his boxers.

"I think I can guess," Castle's voice devolves into a growl as her fist closes around him. "And I'm sure that I can help you with that."

"Oh really," her eyebrow goes up in that confident statement. "What if I said that I wanted James Patterson …." Beckett deliberately pauses and gives a wicked chuckle at Castle's piqued expression. "Patterson's next book, a signed advance copy."

"You evil woman. I can't believe that you're talking about another writer while you're in bed with me."

"But that's what I want most," Beckett verbally teases him even as her hand continues to stroke his hard-on.

"I guess I'll just have to change your mind then Kate." His hands slowly slide up her outer thighs and over the curves of her ass. In one sudden move he's flipped them both over and suddenly he's the one on top.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" her hips nudge against him at the double entendre. "Patterson is a very good writer."

"You're going to regret provoking me Kate," he growls. "By the time I'm done you're going to be begging me to fuck you."

"I don't beg." It's a lie and they both know it because he can make her mindless; he's done it before. Castle knows every single sensitive spot on her body; where she likes to be touched, how hard to press and exactly how deep to go. With all that knowledge on his side it's not surprising that he can take away her self-control.

He grins at the taunt; the challenge has been issued and accepted. "Let me see what I can do about that then."

He presses a trail of open mouth kisses down her neck, over the sensitive hollow above her collarbone and onto the exposed skin of her chest. She's still wearing the black babydoll but he makes no move to remove it from her. Instead his lips skim over the material and then he's sucking her lace-covered breast into the hot cavern of his mouth. The feeling of his tongue stroking her aching nipple through the wet material makes her back arch involuntarily. Each swipe makes the peak tighten even further as she struggles not to make a sound.

"No!" the protest erupts from her lips as he lifts his head and lets the nipple go with a wet sound.

"No? So you don't want me to do the same to the other side?" He smiles at the scowl on her face.

Beckett doesn't say anything, she's too stubborn to admit it but she does grab his head to direct it to the neglected side. Eagerly he latches on and applies the same attention to the left breast. She's moaning by the time he starts moving down her body.

Moaning is good but he wants her begging so it's time to wind the spring just a little bit tighter.

The black silk is only just long enough to cover the most interesting places. His hands bunch in the material as he inches it up slowly, taking his time to appreciate all the creamy skin that is revealed. He sucks on the skin of her inner thigh, it's going to leave a mark and she's so far gone that she can't even get mad about the love bite. Castle is smart enough to not do it anywhere that's normally visible but he loves knowing that he's branded her. This woman is his, even if the most of the world doesn't know about it.

Beckett lifts herself up so that she's leaning back on her elbows now. The add height gives her a better view of his head moving between her legs. He looks up and from the smile on his face she knows that he's going to enjoy making her beg.

Castle hooks an arm under her knee to bend it up which opens her up even more to his intimate inspection. Plump fold glisten with the evidence of her arousal and he flicks his tongue out to taste her. Sweet and intoxicating; he loves the taste of her.

The man is an absolute magician with his tongue, with his fingers, with his lips. Kate can't decide which part she likes the best. The two fingers that he's inserted inside her and which are slowly stretching her channel or the way he's sucking on her clit with his lips as his tongue flicks over it.

Her hands clutches at the bed sheets as he works her up into a frenzy. Castle loves going down on her; her body is just so responsive. He can feel the twitching of her thigh muscles from even the gentlest swipe of his tongue over that little bud. His fingers speed up as they thrust in and out of her. Kate's hips move in a sympathetic rhythm; bearing down even as he pushes inward so that the digits go as deep as possible. She can feel her orgasm approaching and just as the point of no return nears he pulls out completely and sits back on his heels to stare down at her.

"What do you want Kate?" There's a shit-eating grin on his face as he cups himself and uses one hand to work his cock. Her eyes are instantly drawn to where he's stroking.

Kate bites her lower lip as she wars with herself. She's competitive by nature and she doesn't want to concede defeat but there's no way she's not getting that hard cock inside her.

He guides himself to her entrance so that she can just feel the plump head beginning to push in.

"Say it Beckett or else I won't go any further. Say please."

"Please Castle," the words are reluctantly dragged from her. Brown curls tumble to frame her face and stormy hazel eyes are staring up at him.

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me."

He slams into her hard; one long, sure thrust that buries him fully in her warmth.

"Arghhh." Fuck, this is even better that his fingers. Her hands reach out to clutch around his butt.

He pauses; motionless for a second as he enjoys the tight clasp of her body around his straining erection. "Well since you asked so nicely Kate." And then he starts to move again.

At first it's a slow but deep rhythm; each time it feels like he's pushing up against her cervix, he's going that deep. But the tempo steadily builds, faster and harder each time.

"Oh Castle. That's so good. Fuck."

The grin has dropped from his face and all that's left is desire. He's completely forgotten about making her beg, it's not about competition now but rather mutual satisfaction. He can't think of anything beyond how good she feels, clenched around him. Each thrust adds to the delicious friction until suddenly the world goes black and she falls over the edge taking him with her.

* * *

"No wondering I chose you as a muse; you're very … inspiring. I liked your ending for Hamptons Heat a lot." He's on his back with her head pillowed on his chest.

"I'll admit that I enjoyed it as well," Beckett kisses him gently before she pulls back again. "But if I end up reading about Rook making Nikki beg in your next book then I will shoot you."

"Is that so?" he grins down at her. "In that case maybe we should try out an alternative ending then." His hands are already reaching for her again.

Kate grins as well; she's more than happy to oblige as she mentally ticks off another room in his vacation house. They've definitely exorcised the ghosts of any past girlfriends from this bedroom.


End file.
